Minecraft Parodies
by Slenderbrine
Summary: Lyrics for Minecraft parodies that will (probably) never make me money. Hope you enjoy them!
1. Diamonds

**Diamonds**

 _(A Minecraft Parody of_

Spirits _by The Strumbellas)_

I got a pick in my hands and I won't die

Diamonds in my mind and I won't die

I got a pick in my hands and I won't die

Diamonds in my mind and I won't

I been looking at the stone tonight

And I think oh, how I miss that bright sun

I'll be a miner 'til the day I die

But they say oh, how the good die young

But we're all strange

And maybe we don't wanna change

I got a pick in my hands and I won't die

Diamonds in my mind and I won't die

I got a pick in my hands and I won't die

Diamonds in my mind and I won't die

But the pick is still minin'

The pick is still minin', oh oh

I got a pick in my hands and I won't die

Diamonds in my mind and I won't die

I spent a lot of nights in the dark

And I think oh, like I'm deep and won't come 'round

I'm just waiting for my luck to spark

And I think oh, I don't wanna let myself down

Cause something inside won't change

And maybe I can't help but stay the same

I got a pick in my hands and I won't die

Diamonds in my mind and I won't die

I got a pick in my hands and I won't die

Diamonds in my mind and I won't die

But the pick is still minin'

The pick is still minin', oh oh

But the pick is still minin'

The pick is still minin', oh oh

And I don't wanna mine my whole life

I just want to be mining while I'm here

And I don't wanna mine my whole life

I just want to be mining while I'm here

And I don't want to see another night

Lost in the light lonely like while I'm here

I got a pick in my hands and I won't die

Diamonds in my mind and I won't die

I got a pick in my hands and I won't die

Diamonds in my mind and I won't die

But the pick is still minin'

The pick is still minin', oh oh

But the pick is still minin'

The pick is still minin', oh oh


	2. Every Player

**Every Player**

 _(A Minecraft parody of_

Superheroes _by The Script)_

Oh!

All the time I have spent

All the hours I have lent

It took away to make my home

It's exactly what I've dreamt

I've grown stronger than you know

As adrenaline starts to flow

All my life I have worked

Killing mobs where darkness lurked

All the steel and all the screams

To forever haunt my dreams

But I'm stronger than you know

'Cause adrenaline starts to flow

When you've been playing it for all your life

Through everything you can still fight

That's how every player will survive

Using wood, using stone

Mining ore, breaking bone

When you've been playing it for all your life

Through everything you can still fight

That's how every player will survive

Using wood, using stone

Mining ore, breaking bone

All the good, all the mean

All the things that I have seen

When the moment's do or die

You'll see fire in my eyes

'Cause I'm stronger than you know

As adrenaline starts to flow

When you've been playing it for all your life

Through everything you can still fight

That's how every player will survive

Using wood, using stone

Mining ore, breaking bone

When you've been playing it for all your life

Through everything you can still fight

That's how every player will survive

Using wood, using stone

Mining ore, breaking bone

Using wood, using stone

Mining ore, breaking bone

Using wood, using stone

Mining ore, breaking bone

I've got a sword in my hands

Forged from the earth

I've got armor on my chest

An new era comes to birth

'Cause I've taken too much hits

Striking blow by blow

Now I'll stand up, draw my sword, and defend my home

I've got a sword in my hands

Forged from the earth

I've got armor on my chest

An new era comes to birth

'Cause I've taken too much hits

Striking blow by blow

Now I'll stand up, draw my sword, and defend my home

When you've been playing it for all your life

Through everything you can still fight

That's how every player will survive

Using wood, using stone

Mining ore, breaking bone

When you've been playing it for all your life

Through everything you can still fight

That's how every player will survive

Using wood, using stone

Mining ore, breaking bone

Oh, yeah...

Using wood, using stone

Mining ore, breaking bone

Ooh, yeah

Whoa

Using wood, using stone

Mining ore, breaking bone

When you've been playing it for all your life

Through everything you can still fight

That's how every player will survive


End file.
